Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, a także jedną z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Ashley Benson. Biografia i osobowość Przed zaginięciem Alison, Hanna była otyła, ale mimo to ciągle ładna. Pomimo bycia najmilszą i najsłodszą w grupie, była ciągle wyśmiewana przez Ali z powodu nadwagi. Po tym jak Alison zaginęła, Hanna zaprzyjaźniła się z Moną i straciła na wadze, stając się szczupłą i popularną w czasie wakacji. Świeżo upieczona "Królowa Szkoły", Hanna, stała się Królową Balu, ale "A" ciągle przypominała jej o dawnym wyglądzie, nazywając ją "Masywną Hanną". Chociaż Hanna jest uważana za jedną z najładniejszych i najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, pozostaje miła i wielkoduszna. Jest najodważniejsza i najszczersza z czterech dziewcząt - często robi kąśliwe komentarze i nie boi się mówić głośno, co myśli o innych. Bywa bezczelna i próżna. Czasami myli słowa, nie zna podstawowych pojęć, co źle świadczy o jej inteligencji. Jednakże jest bardzo łatwowierna i szybko obdarza ludzi zaufaniem, co często źle się dla niej kończy. Jest także bardzo dowcipna, opiekuńcza i troskliwa. Za wszelką cenę stara się utrzymać "A" z dala od jej bliskich. Stara się także bronić przed nim przyjaciółki i ujawnia swój zacięty i waleczny charakter, walcząc z nim. Często wpada w kłopoty z powodu swej buntowniczej i impulsywnej natury. Wygląd zewnętrzny Hanna Marin ma ładną twarz w kształcie serca, którą dopełniają błyszczące, dziecięce oczy koloru błękitnego, pełne usta i zawsze towarzyszący jej uśmiech. Ma szczupłą figurę i zgrabne nogi. Miała długie blond włosy, ale ścięła je przed początkiem ostatniego roku w trzecim sezonie. Jej skóra ma różany odcień. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie Sezon 1 (22/22) *1x01 Pilot * 1x02 The Jenna Thing * 1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl * 1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? * 1x05 Reality Bites Me * 1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming * 1x07 The Homecoming Hangover * 1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * 1x09 The Perfect Storm * 1x10 Keep Your Friends Close * 1x11 Moments Later * 1x12 Salt Meets Wound * 1x13 Know Your Frenemies * 1x14 Careful What U Wish 4 * 1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * 1x16 Je Suis une Amie * 1x17 The New Normal * 1x18 The Badass Seed * 1x19 A Person of Interest * 1x20 Someone to Watch Over Me * 1x21 Monsters in the End * 1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 It's Alive *2x02 The Goodbye Look *2x03 My Name Is Trouble *2x04 Blind Dates *2x05 The Devil You Know *2x06 Never Letting Go *2x07 Surface Tension *2x08 Save the Date *2x09 Picture This *2x10 Touched by an 'A'-ngel *2x11 I Must Confess *2x12 Over My Dead Body *2x13 The First Secret *2x14 Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *2x15 A Hot Piece of A *2x16 Let the Water Hold Me Down *2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind *2x18 A Kiss Before Lying *2x19 The Naked Truth *2x20 CTRL: A *2x21 Breaking the Code *2x22 Father Knows Best *2x23 Eye Of The Beholder *2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk *2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (24/24) * 3x01 It Happened 'That Night' * 3x02 Blood Is The New Black * 3x03 Kingdom of the Blind * 3x04 Birds of a Feather * 3x05 That Girl is Poison * 3x06 The Remains of the "A" * 3x07 Crazy * 3x08 Stolen Kisses * 3x09 The Kahn Game * 3x10 What Lies Beneath * 3x11 Single Fright Female * 3x12 The Lady Killer * 3x13 This Is A Dark Ride * 3x14 She's Better Now * 3x15 Mona-Mania * 3x16 Misery Loves Company * 3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * 3x18 Dead to Me * 3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted * 3x20 Hot Water * 3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind * 3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? * 3x23 I'm Your Puppet * 3x24 A DAngerous GAme Sezon 4 * 4x01 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e * 4x02 Turn of the Shoe * 4x03 Cat's Cradle * 4x04 Face Time * 4x05 Gamma Zeta Die * 4x06 Under The Gun * 4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! * 4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook * 4x09 Into the Deep * 4x10 The Mirror Has Three Faces * 4x11 This Hoe is Going Down * 4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't * 4x13 Let the Maid Go * 4x14 Who's In The Box? * 4x15 Love ShAck, Baby * 4x16 Close Encounters * 4x17 Bite Your Tongue Związki thumb Sean Ackard: Spotykali się. Hanna podkochiwała się w nim zanim zniknęła Alison. (Zobacz także: "Seanna") *'Początek: ' Przed "Pilot". *'Koniec: "'Careful What U Wish 4" *'Powód rozstania: ' Hanna kontynuowała tańczenie z Lucasem, mimo że Sean poprosił ją, aby przestała. thumb Wren Kingston: Całowali się lub przypadkowo całowali. (Zobacz także: "Wrenna") *'Początek: ' "Stolen Kisses" *'Koniec: ' "What Lies Beneath" *'Powód rozstania: ' Hanna powiedziała mu, że nic z tego nie będzie, ponieważ Spencer to jej przyjaciółka, a ona wciąż kocha Caleba. thumb Caleb Rivers: Spotykają się (Zobacz także: "Haleb") Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"The Badass Seed" *'Koniec:' "Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Powód rozstania: '''Okazało się, że Jenna Marshall zapłaciła Calebowi, aby szpiegował Hannę i szukał w jej domu klucza do filmów Iana. '''Drugi związek' *'Początek: "'The Devil You Know" *'Koniec: '"Birds of a Feather" *'Powód rozstania: '''Hanna trzymała w sekrecie przed Calebem istnienie nowego "A" i później "A" zmuszało ją do niewyjawiania mu tego, jeśli nie chce, aby coś stało się jej lub jej matce. '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: '"The Kahn Game" *'Koniec: ''' Who's In The Box?'' *'Powód rozstania: '''Caleb musiał wrócić do Ravenswood, aby pomóc Mirandzie, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nic Hannie, aby nie narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo. '''Czwarty związek' *'Początek:'"The Silence of E. Lamb" Ciekawostki *Imię Hanna jest popularne niemal na całym świecie. Pochodzi z języka semickiego. Powstało od hebrajskiego słowa "channah", które oznacza "wdzięk" lub "łaska". *O rolę Hanny Marin starały się również Lucy Hale, która gra Arię Montgomery, Sasha Pieterse, która gra Alison DiLaurentis oraz Bianca Lawson, która gra Mayę St.Germain. Ostatecznie rolę przyznano Ashley Benson, która grała dawniej m.in. w serialu "Dni naszego życia". *Wiele cech charakteru Hanny zdaje się być ze sobą sprzecznych. Dla przykładu, jest dobra w utrzymywaniu sekretów w tajemnicy, a jednocześnie nie umie kłamać; jest bezczelna i szczera, a jednocześnie ufna i naiwna. Mimo swojego nieraz cietego języka, ma naprawdę dobre serce. *Hanna najprawdopodobniej jest najbardziej skomplikowaną postacią spośród Kłamczuch. *Przypadkowo, Ashley Benson i Sasha Pieterse są do siebie bardzo podobne. W ksiażkach, Hanna i Alison były zupełnie różne pod względem wyglądu zewnętrznego, co nie zostało uwzględnione w serialu. *Hanna jako jedyna wraz ze Spencer próbowała przeciwstawić się Alison, kiedy ta prześladowała Lucasa. *Hanna jest fanką Justina Biebera, co można zauważyć w odcinku "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again". *Jest także fanką Nicki Minaj, co widać w odcinku "The Devil You Know". *Jest też fanką Katy Perry, co można zauważyć w odcinku "That Girl is Poison". *Hanna zazwyczaj jako pierwsza dowiaduje się o sekretach pozostałych Kłamczuch. Była pierwszą z czterech Kłamczuch, która dowiedziała się, że Emily jest lesbijką; pierwszą, która odkryła, że Aria spotyka się w sekrecie z ich nauczycielem panem Fitz oraz jako pierwsza dowiedziała się o kradzieży eseju Melissy przez Spencer i jej pocałunku z Wrenem. *Hanna otrzymała 32 indywidualne wiadomości od "A" oraz 25 wysłanych do wszystkich Kłamczuch. *Hanna jako pierwsza z Kłamczuch straciła dziewictwo (z Calebem), chociaż pozostałe dziewczyny myślą, że pierwsza była Emily, która miałaby utracić dziewictwo z Benem zanim znikęła Alison. *Hanna została aresztowana cztery razy. *Według danych z raportu Komendy Policji w Rosewood, Hanna mieszka na "43 Turning Left Lane". *Hanna ma grupę krwi 0Rh-, która uchodzi za najrzadszą z grup krwi. *Jako pierwsza została "odwiedzona" przez Alison. Stało się to w szpitalu, gdzie leżała po tym, gdy "A" próbowało ją wyeliminować w odcinku "Moments Later". *Hanna widziała Alison najwięcej razy: pierwszy raz w szpitalu, drugi w gabinecie dr Sullivan w trakcie terapii i później na jej ganku w odcinku "Crazy". *Pan DiLaurentis jest wśiekły na Hannę, bo powiedziała jego rodzinie, że widziała Alison na ganku jej domu, trzy dni po tym jak znaleziono jej ciało, dając matce dziewczyny złudną nadzieję, co według niego było celowym okrucieństwem. *Hanna i Spencer jako jedyne były fair w stosunku do swoich chłopaków i nie dopuszczały się zdrad. Emily całowała się z Natem, kiedy chodziła z Paige,a Aria całowała się z Jasonemi i Wesley'em, kiedy spotykała się z Ezrą (a także całowała się z Ezrą, kiedy chodziła z Noelem). *Zdaję się być bliską przyjaciółką z Emily. Ona i Emily spędzają ze sobą najwięcej czasu. Hanna i Aria także zdają się sobie ufać i opiekować sobą nawzajem. Z kolei ze Spencer łączy ją bardziej siostrzana więź, ponieważ Spencer upomina ją, gdy powie lub zrobi coś głupiego. *Hannę łączy bardzo bliska więź z matką i jest ona w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo niezależnie od kosztów. *Hanna została bulimiczką z powodu docinków Alison, a wyzdrowiła i schudła po jej zniknięciu. *Hanna została mianowana królową dorocznego balu, ale nie była obecna podczas ceremonii koronacji, ponieważ miała wkraść się do gabinetu terapeuty, aby znaleźć dokumenty Toby'ego. *Hanna dostała propozycję stażu dla Very Wang, ale z niego zrezygnowała. *Jej data urodzin (7 marca) została ujawniona w dokumentach dr Sullivan w odcinku "I Must Confess". *Spośród wszystkich Kłamczuch Hanna ma za sobą najmniej związków. *Hanna pozwoliła Calebowi opuścić Rosewood i udać się Ravenswood. *Hanna jako pierwsza odkryła, że Spencer była w Drużynie "A". *Hanna udawała, że jest Red Coate'm, aby złapać Spencer w pułapkę i dowiedzieć się od niej prawdy. Różnice między serialem a książkami thumb|Hanna w książce i w serialu Główny artykuł: Hanna Marin (postać książkowa) *W serialu Hanna jest niebieskooką blondynką, a w książkach ma jasnobrązowe oczy i włosy pofarbowane na rudo-brązowy kolor, a jej naturlny kolor to ciemny brąz. *W książkach Hanna poznała Kate, kiedy Alison jeszcze żyła. Z kolei w serialu po raz pierwszy poznały się po jej zniknięciu. *W serialu Hanna ukradła ze skepu okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a w książkach bransoletkę i parę kolczyków. *W książkach przed zniknięciem Alison Hanna była grupa i głupkowata. Z kolei w serialu była wtedy po prostu gruba. *W serialu Hanna po swojej przemianie zachowywała się tak samo jak przed nią, jej charakter zbytnio się nie zmienił, zyskała tylko popularność i pewność siebie. Z kolei w książce, Hanna po przemianie zaczęła czasami zachowywać się podle i wrednie. *W książkach Spencer została opisana jako niezwykle podobna do Alison, ponieważ były przyrodnimi siostrami. Jednak w serialu to Hanna jest podobna do Ali. *W serialu jest jedynie zasugerowane, że przed zniknięciem Alison Hanna czasem zmuszała się do wymiotowania po jedzeniu, ale nie jest powiedziane, że miała jakiekolwiek zaburzenia odżywiania. Z kolei w książkach jest wyraźnie i wielokrotnie stwierdzane, że cierpiała na bulimię. *W książkach jest powiedziane, że Hanna zaczęła chorować na bulimię z powodu ojca, który nieopatrznie skomentował jej otyłość. W serialu Hanna zaczęła zwracać posiłki z powodu docinek Alison. *W serialu, w wyniku wypadku samochodowego spowodowanego przez "A", Hanna miała jedynie złamaną nogę, kiedy w książce cierpiała na amnezję i nie pamiętała, kto spowodował wypadek. *W książkach Hanna ma miniaturowego pinczera o imieniu Dot, który jest jej pupilem. *W serialu Hanna ma bliższe i lepsze relacje z matką niż w książkach. *W książkach Hanna jest Żydówką, z kolei w serialu nie ma nic wspomniane na ten temat. *W serialu Hanna spotyka się z Calebem Rivers , podczas gdy w książce taka postać się nie pojawiła. *W książkach Hanna przez dłuższy czas spotykała się z bratem Arii Mike'iem , a w serialu nigdy nie nawiązali bliższej znajomości. *W serialu Hanna i Lucas są przyjaciółmi od pierwszego sezonu, ale pomiędzy nimi nigdy nie było nic więcej oprócz tego, że Lucas pocałował ją w czoło w szpitalu i że się w niej podkochiwał. Z kolei w książkach Hanna przez jakiś czas się z nim spotykała, jednak zerwali ze sobą i już więcej się nie kontaktowali. *W książkach, Hanna została wysłana do szpitala psychiatrycznego z powodu listu, który jej ojciec otrzymał od "A". Z kolei w serialu do szpitala psychiatrycznego wysłano Spencer z powodu depresji. *W serialu Hanna troszczyła się o swoją popularność i opinię, jaka krąży o niej w szkole, tylko przez połowę pierwszego sezonu, podczas gdy w książce jest to dla niej jedna z najważniejszych spraw. *W książkach największym marzeniem Hanny było to, żeby Alison powiedziała jej jak piękna się teraz stała, a w serialu tak nie jest albo o tym nie wspomina. *W serialu Hanna nie zadaje się z Naomi i Riley, miały tylko krótki konflikt w pierwszym sezonie, kiedy Mona odwołała zaproszenie Hanny na swoją imprezę. Z kolei w książkach Naomi i Riley była bardzo popularne w szkole, bo przyjaźniły się z Alison zanim ta zwróciła swą uwagę na Hannę, Arię, Emily i Spencer. Naomi i Riley wraz z Kate stanowiły świtę Hanny po zniknięciu Alison. Cytaty Zdjęcia promocyjne (galeria) HM.jpg HM001.jpg HM002.jpg HM003.jpg HM004.jpg HM005.jpg HM006.jpg HM007.jpg HM008.jpg HM009.jpg HM010.jpg HM011.jpg HM012.jpg HM014.jpg HM013.jpg HM015.jpg HM016.jpg HM017.jpg HM018.jpg HM019.jpg HM020.jpg HM021.jpg HM022.jpg HM023.jpg HM024.jpg HM025.jpg HM026.jpg HM027.jpg HM028.jpg HM029.jpg HM030.jpg HM031.jpg HM032.jpg HM033 (1).jpg HM035.jpg HM036.jpg HM034.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina Marin Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Protagoniści